They Don't Love You Like I Love You
by Lady Melanthe
Summary: A series of short stories and drabbles. Disclaimer: I do not own Ilegenes or the characters used or mentioned in this fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: Pictures

**Author's comments:**

**I had only recently discovered Ilegenes when I decided to read some its fanfics. Imagine my surprise when I saw that there was only one posted (two counting the Naruto and Ilegenes crossover.) So I decided to add to this category with this little fanfic of mine. This manga really does deserve some more. **

**Pictures:**

"Do you have to take a picture of me _now_?" the boy asked. Another flash of the camera and Fon drew the covers up around his body, throwing his hand up to hide his face.

"I can't help it. You look so cute." Jacques laughed snapping another picture of his lover. Fon shot him a half attempted glare from the crook of his arm.

"Okay, okay," Jacques sighed, "Just one more?"

"No way! You've snapped six already. How many do you need?"

Jacques shrugged. "I really don't think that there's such a thing as too many photographs when it comes to you, Fon." He flipped through the last several pictures saved in his camera, all of Fon; some from that night and some from before. Nearly all of them either had Fon glaring at him or staring in shock at the sudden flash. The rest of them featured Fon with his back to the camera or just looking away.

"I doubt that." Fon said. The boy knew of the other's hobby but he honestly didn't understand why that hobby had to suddenly revolve around him. There were plenty others things to take pictures of, as he had informed the blond. He didn't always have to be taking pictures of him.

"How come? You're beautiful and any sensible photographer would have to be blind to not want to take photos of you." Jacques replied without looking up from his camera. Fon's cheeks tinted a faint pink in a blush which his quickly tried to cover it up with his hands.

"Come on, just one more and I promise not to take anymore pictures of you."

"…You promise?"

Jacques thought for a moment. "Well, for the rest of the night that is. I really can't help it. I look at these pictures and each one spurs a memory within me that I know that I want to hold onto forever, even when we grow old. Some even tell their own stories. I just don't want to pass up on a single photo of you, no matter how irrelevant or stupid it may seem to others."

The blush worsened and in the end all Fon could do was sigh heavily and agree to let his lover take just one more photo of him.

"Really?" Jacques' face lit up.

"Yes, but only if you promise to put that thing away for the rest of the night."

"Alright." Jacques lifted the camera to his eye. "Smile!"

And Fon did so, a small smile working its way to his lips, almost shyly as the camera flashed capturing another image of the youth.

"Now put it away!" Fon ordered, falling back onto the bed and quickly pulling the covers up over his head in case Jacques decided to sneak other picture.

Jacques laughed. He really was too cute.

**More meaningless comments:**

**I tried proofreading this and such so hopefully there weren't so many grammatical errors in this thing. As for the title, I was trying desperately to think of an almost fitting name when the song Maps by Yeah yeah yeahs came on… so, yeah, that's where the idea for the title came from as it's a part of the song's lyrics…. **


	2. Chapter 2: Mornings

_**Mornings:**_

Jacques was never much of a morning person- in fact he hated them more than anything- but ever since he and Fon have been together mornings haven't been all that bad. Indeed ever since he and the brunette have started sharing a bed, sleeping the nights away in one another's arms, waking up to the sunlight peaking in through the curtains haven't been so bad.

Once upon a time he would bury his head beneath his pillow and revel in the extra few minutes in sleep, but recently waking to the sound of the birds chirping outside their window mixed with the sharp ringing of the alarm clock wasn't so bad. Of course he still hits the snooze button but instead of rolling over and trying desperately to fall back asleep he'll relish the moment.

A sliver of sunlight would sneak into their room, across their bed and eyes and the warm body beside him would shift closer. On days like these Fon would snuggle closer to his blond lover and nestle his face into this side, seeking to hide from the light. He would mumble something under his breath, something from a dream, before falling silent again and Jacques would just sit there, listening to his steady breathing, feeling his heartbeat pulsing against his side and smell the faint but sweet scent of Fon and know that everything was right in their world. How long would he stay like, he didn't know only that when Fon woke up, stretched and rubbed his eyes it was time to get up. Fon hated to even be close to being late for class, choosing to be early if he could help it.

They would pull themselves out of the comfort of the bed and head off to the bathroom to shower together- you know, to cut back on water usage and to save time instead of waiting on the other to get out- and would dress hastily dress all the while stealing brief but passionate kisses in between pulling on their pants and tying their shoes. A quick and unfortunately short make-out session would erupt between the two students before heading out to face the day.

Nothing would ruin his day after mornings like that and Jacques would go through the day with a brighter-than-usual smile curling his lips and a pounce in his step. He would wave and say hello to everyone who passed by him in the halls and would even, on occasion, stay awake through his classes. Slowly but surely, mornings were starting to become Jacques' favorite time of the day- next to the nights when they made love beneath the sheets, that is.

_**Author's comments: **_

First off I would like to thank those who reviewed and/or favorite the first chapter, they help when it comes to writing the next, sort of like a "oh people really do like it, I should write more." feeling rather than an "apparently it's not even that good. No point in continuing writing it, might as well move on to a different fanfic." feeling… It's how I am, don't judge.

Anyway, I thought of this while listening to Still Sleeping by Chrome Sparks. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, tell your friends about it, tell your weird neighbors down the street (because we all have one), hell, even tell your pet (idky it might just look at you weird), and maybe, just maybe, it will inspire people to write more fanfics for this series (even if it's with a "this is so bad, I could write something better" feeling.) Also if anyone feels that my grammar was off please let me know.


	3. Chapter 3: Fears

_**Fears:**_

Spine chilling screams pierced the air frightening the students and causing the birds to scatter from their perches. Jacques looked up from his horse in alert same as the others.

"Wasn't that Fon?" someone questioned.

"It sounds like it came from the horse stables!" someone else shouted, pointing to the building looming in the distance.

Jacques instantly leapt up from the dirt and dashed towards the horse stables where Fon had wondered to only moments ago. The others followed suit, curiosity and panic surging through them.

The stables were dark except for the dim streaks of afternoon light that drifted in through the ceiling. By the time the men ventured in the screams had died away with only faint echoes resonating from the walls. The future soldiers proceeded with caution as they carried onward.

"Fon?" Jacques was the first to enter, taking cautious steps as he led the other men forward. Blue eyes scanned the building searching for any signs of danger.

When no one answered he called for the boy again. Jacques' worries grew with each passing second as they continued to search for Fon.

_Could Kristofferson and those other jerks have snuck in and done something to him? _Looking behind him, Jacques saw the scoundrels standing at the back of the crowd with the same curiously interested expressions on their face as the others students. _If it's not them then who could it be?_

Behind him Crudup picked up part of a broken beam and tested it weight, prepared to fight off any intruders.

They soon found the young brunette huddled in the corner of the stable, his back pressed so tightly against the wall that one would think he was trying to phase through it. His eyes were wide and his skin was pale with fright as he shook violently. He stammered uncontrollably as the trio approached him.

"Fon is everything okay?" Jacques asked. Something was surly wrong, he just couldn't figure out what. Nicolas and Crudup peaked into the empty horse stables in search of an enemy as Jacques moved towards the boy.

Peacock eyes flashed towards him for just a moment before flickering back down. Puzzled, Jacques inched closer and carefully peered over a crate to get a look at Fon's assailant. At first he didn't see anything and wondered if Fon was suffering from one of his delusions, but before he could say anything about it, he saw it, a spider.

The creature wasn't big enough to fit in the palm of his hand and was hardly a threat to any human being still Fon acted as if it was the arachnid was a ferocious beast of some sort.

"Is that _it_?" Jacques raised a brow in confusion as he stared at it.

"Is what it?" Nicolas appeared at his side and peered over the crate as well. "…A spider?" he asked appearing just as confused as Jacques.

At the mere mention of it, as if by mentioning its name the creature would be prompted to attack, Fon let out another yell and shrank back further into the corner. Both males glanced at one another in suspicion then back at Fon.

"…Fon, are you afraid of spiders?" Jacques questioned carefully. He had never known the brunette to be afraid of anything, from the alleyways of Ilegenes' city to the brutes that lurked there, and wouldn't have guessed that the one thing he_ would_ fear would be a tiny spider.

Fon's pitied squeaks and trembles were answer enough though and Jacques took Fon into his arms, using his body to shield the boy from the newly discovered phobia. Meanwhile, Crudup announced to the students curiously gathered at the stable doorway that everything was alright and to go back to their activities. With mumbled words and backward glances they did so leaving the men alone to deal with the matter at hand.

Nicolas leaned down near the spider and with the upmost caution leaned in for a closer look.

"Is it poisonous or something?" Crudup said from behind him, resting forward on the crate for a closer look.

"Not at all." He said. The young man scooped the insect up in his hand and examined it a little while longer before confirming his suspicion.

"You sure?" Jacques asked still holding Fon. The brunette peered around the blonde's arm before quickly retreating back into the comfort and safety of his lover's arms.

"Quiet sure. It's a simple jumping spider and nowhere near a danger to us humans." He answered, pushing his glasses up along the bridge of his nose with a finger. With a half glance towards Crudup and a sudden idea the man spun around and, before the other male could react, shoved the spider in his face. "Would you like to take a look to confirm it, Crudup?" he taunted.

Crudup instantly jumped back in fright. "No way!" he yelled. He quickly caught himself and cleared his throat with a faint blush.

"Are you afraid of spiders too? It's completely harmless. Even if it was to jump onto your face all it could do is bite you; nothing deadly." A faint gleam reflected of the man's glasses as he spoke.

"I'm not afraid of them. They're just creepy!" Crudup cried. The man tripped over himself as he tried to get away from both of his tormentors.

As they argued over spiders and the meaning of phobias, Jacques turned back to the boy tightly snuggled against this chest and still clutching onto the front of his shirt.

"Did you say something, Fon?" he asked having heard his mumbles.

"I said," Fon lifted his head to meet the others gaze, "If any of you tell _anyone_ about this, I'll make sure you guys never say _another _word again." He growled, venom dripping from his lips. The blazing look in his peacock eyes revealed that he anything but kidding.

Jacques gulped. He wouldn't put the threat pass the brunette, especially since the two of them shared a room. He would have to pass the message on to Nicolas and Crudup later on, for their sake, that is.

_**Author's comments: **_

**I was inspired to write this when I saw a spider the other day. I freaked out, to say the least, when it landed on my forehead. I thought I was going to die, that creepy motherfu- Anyway, hoped you enjoyed it. Feedback is, as always, welcome especially if it doesn't seem to flow together or something. **


	4. Chapter 4: Mother

_**Mother:**_

"What are you doing?" Fon asked as he walked into the room, dropping his books onto his desk. He had arrived in the room to find the blond hunched over his own desk scribbling something and instantly became curious about it especially when he noticed the small box sitting nearby.

"I'm just writing a letter to my mom to go along with this package." Jacques replied. He stopped for a moment to think about what else he should add. It just seemed a little too short to him…

"Package?" Fon made his way over to the blond and peeked over his shoulder.

"Mmhm. It'll be Mother's Day soon and I want to make sure that this gets to her in time." The man answered. He finished writing the letter and folded it before tucking it away inside of an envelope.

"Oh. I forgot about that…" Fon sighed. Ever since his parents' death the teen hadn't really needed to remember holidays such as Mother's Day and Father's Day, especially with his foster-father never really being into such holidays in the first place.

Jacques licked the envelope with a disgusted expression twisting his features before turning to face his younger lover. "Speaking of mothers, have you heard about the new 'project' that everyone's been obsessing over lately?"

"You mean like how they're trying to figure out a way for men to have children?" Fon's expression darkened at the mere mention of the ongoing experiments conducted by the mad scientists of Ilegenes and he tasted a bitter taste in his mouth as the mere mention of the island.

"Yeah. I'm actually surprised at how many guys are willingly volunteering as genuine pigs for such a thing. Just goes to show how many gay couples really want their own kids."

"That's why we have adoption, Jake; altering the human body like that can not only be dangerous but just wrong. As far as I am concerned it's just as bad any of the other experimentations going on." Fon growled.

"Hm, that may be so," Jacques shrugged, "but I think, that if we were to ever have children, you would make a great mother, Fon." Jacques said. He kissed the now disgruntled teen on the forehead and turned back to sticking stamps on the box containing his mother's gift.

Fon scoffed but when Jacques turned back around the boy smiled to himself. He _would_ make a good mother, wouldn't he?

_**Author's comments:**_

**This is kind of a rushed chapter for this fanfic simply because I wanted to have it posted for Mother's Day (was kinda late by an hour or so but I think that will be fine.) Anyway this was inspired by an article that I had read a while back about this sort of experiment were real life doctors were working on a way for men to become pregnant. Kinda sounds like something that would go on in the Ilegenes underground, right?**


	5. Chapter 5: Drabbles

**Surprise:**

Despite telling everyone that he didn't want a birthday party, Fon wasn't surprised when he found a cake, with a single candle burning a top, sitting on his desk when he arrived from class. He was however, surprised when Jacques whispered in his ear that his present was what they were going to do with the icing while dangling a pair of handcuffs.

**Butterfly:**

Ilegenes was filled with pollution, corruption, and misfortune. It was because of this that Jacques took every moment he could enjoy the little things, like the butterfly balancing delicately on the tip of Fon's nose, for example.

**Homework:**

Jacques was a pro at procrastination as he demonstrated as he shot another paper ball towards Fon's wastebasket. Fon, on the other hand, was very strict when it came to his, nothing tearing him away from it, as he demonstrated as he continued to focus on his essay despite a paper ball bouncing off the back of his head.

"Sorry, Fon…"

**Sunrise:**

He had argued that it was a waste of time, he had seen plenty of pictures of them before. He had argued that they were going to be late for P.T. if they didn't hurry, the boy even argued that he shouldn't be exerting himself just yet by climbing on top of the rooftop; but despite all of the whining complaints and half mumbled ridicule, Jacques decided that it was worth the struggle to see how Fon's eyes widened in wonder as the sun rose up from behind the cityscape.

**Movies: **

"Let's watch an action flick." Crudup suggested holding up a dvd.

"Let's not. How about we watch a sci-fi movie this time?" Nicolas helped up his and looked around the room for support. None came.

"I actually feel like watching a comedy." Jacques said holding up a movie that Nicolas could have sworn they had watched a dozen times already.

As the young men began to bicker over which movie they should watch, Fon sat across the room, head resting in the palm of his hand. The young brunette could never really understand why they had to do the same thing every time they all decided to watch a movie. Ever since they started the semimonthly tradition of movie night the three men always ended up arguing over which movie they were going to watch. _What's the point of this_, Fon asked himself, _when they're just going to have me pick one?_

**Muffins:**

"I don't get it. So you don't like cupcakes but you like muffins?"

"Yes. Is it really that unusual?"

"Not really, Fon… or at least it's not for us. Crudup is just odd like that."

"I still don't get it…"

**Negotiations: **

"Just one kiss. Just one." Jacques begged again. He made a move towards the brunette again, arms held out wide to receive the smaller boy. Fon instantly darted from his grasp and across the room.

"No!" Fon yelled. His voice was nasally and high pitched as he punched his nose close, "Not until you take a shower. You stink!"

"Oh come on, I don't smell _that_ bad." Hoping to prove a point Jacques gave himself a quick sniff only to immediately scrunch up his nose. "Okay, so I do smell a little, but that's only because I had to pull double duty today at gym class for skipping the other day."

"That's your own fault, Jake. Now will you please go bathe while I open a window?"

"Not unless you take one with me."

**Tea:**

Fon was nervous, to say the least, when he received an email from Es inviting him over for tea, and more so when he was informed that it was Janis' idea in the first place.

_**Author's Comments:**_

**I've been feeling absolutely terrible lately, to say the least, and it was only after gathering whatever strength I had left that I was able to write this. I tried to edit it the best I could but something's telling me that there are still some errors. If you find some that are just gnawing at you please let me know and I'll correct them… As a matter of fact if anyone knows any good beta readers that wouldn't mind helping me edit this fanfic that would be great. **

**Thanks and hope you enjoyed. **


	6. Chapter 6: Drabbles 2

_**Special thanks to UuenTheYueRyuu for beta reading. Really appreciate it. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

**Art:**

Fon once thought that art was a waste of time—meaningless and only for those who had nothing better to do with their time—but after meeting Jacques and seeing his photography, the sheer emotion in every image, the teen began to have a change of heart.

**Thunder:**

To Fon, lightning was never as frightening as the thunder—hearing the approaching danger but not knowing the full extent of its power, the uncertainty of it all; to him, that was worse than any storm.

**Value:**

It was an easy decision: save Fon or protect his precious camera... Fon promised to buy him a new one for Christmas.

**War:**

Part of Fon did not want to taint the island of Ilegenes with such a thing, especially not the newly discovered beauty that Jacques had revealed to him, but if that was what it took to stop the horrendous experimentations, then so be it.

**Grass: **

Fon hated the feel of grass against his skin. The feeling of it was too coarse for him… That thought never crossed his mind, though, as he was sprawled out in an open field, pinned beneath Jacques.

**Pleasure:**

There are many different forms of pleasure; but at that moment, as Fon held the flag high above his head, there was no greater pleasure than watching Kristofferson and his lackeys slumped out of the arena, the look of defeat twisting their faces.

**Credit:**

Jacques was going to keep his mouth shut as Fon kissed him in gratitude for his Valentine's present but finally gave the magazine he stole it from full credit.

**Push: **

He never wanted to strangle Jacques as much as he did the moment he felt the blonde's hands on his back and the sudden rush of wind as he rode down the snow slop.

**Directions:**

He knew they should've stopped to ask directions or at least have brought an extra map and patronized Jacques about this as they wondered pass a familiar looking tree.

**Reactions:**

Jacques was thrilled when Fon informed him that his father wanted to meet his son's lover. Fon, on the other hand, was dreading it.

**Biting: **

He told him no teeth…

**Wound:**

The nurse told him that he couldn't stay with Fon and had to go back to class. She frowned and motioned him inside when he showed up a few minutes later, blood dripping down his hand and a smile on his lips.

**Decisions:**

He thought that they were past something like that, but as Jacques and Fon wrote "I will not pass notes in class" for the 96th time on the chalk board he could only assume that they really weren't. His only saving grace was that the professor, after reading the note himself, decided not to have them read it in front of the class. It was for the best.

**Glue:**

"Just because I refused to hold hands with you in public doesn't mean you had to glue our hands together," Fon growled as he tried to pry their hands apart. It was childish, he argued.

**Learning:**

Nicolas and Crudup were starting to learn not to ask about the hickies on Fon's neck, the bruising around his wrists nor the limping when he walked. Fon was perfecting his glares for those who weren't so wise.

**Excuses: **

Doctor Littenbur was curious as to why his son was trying so hard to avoid walking around him. Fon swore, as he remained seated on the couch, that he just twisted his ankle during gym. The older man wasn't so easily convinced.

**Showers:**

Taking showers with the other men was never the same for Fon ever since he and Jacques started dating. The teen dreaded on this as he felt Jacques' eyes on his body from across the bathroom.

_Maybe I should transfer out of gym class after all…_


End file.
